1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a terminal for use in connecting flexible tubing to mechanism which is to receive operating signals through the tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A speed control system for the electric motor of a sewing machine may include a pneumatic foot controller, a pneumatic to electric transducer to which signals are transmitted according to the operation of the controller through flexible tubing connecting the controller with the transducer, and circuitry for controlling the electric motor according to the operation of the transducer. The flexible tubing may be permanently attached to the foot controller, but should be readily attachable to, and detachable from, the transducer at the machine. It is known to provide the flexible tubing in such a system with a terminal facilitating attachment of the tubing to the transducer and detachment therefrom, and to have the terminal molded in place at the end of the tubing so as to become an integral part thereof. A difficulty with such a terminal is that it cannot be disassembled from the tubing and reused if the tubing is damaged. The tubing along with the terminal has to be discarded and replaced.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide flexible tubing with a connector terminal which can be disassembled from the tubing and reused with a replacement tube.
It is another object of the invention to provide flexible tubing with a connector terminal as described, including a tube supporting sleeve which an operator can grip and use to move the terminal as required to connect or disconnect it from a rigid tubular member.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.